Processing aids are commonly used in both natural and synthetic rubber compositions. Such processing aids are used during the mixing permeating incorporation of fillers and other ingredients rapidly with lower power consumption. In instances where the filler is silica, well-known sulfur containing organosilicon compounds are used to further assist in compatibilizing the silica in the rubber composition.